


constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stars and cute shit lmao, this is so self indulgent i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars twinkle behind him, like the glimmer in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent im sorry

Hux sat, leaning against a railing facing a large window. He looked out upon the swirling galaxies in the distance, admiring the way the stars shone and reflected light onto the metallic walls of the ship. It was calming, the feeling of staring into nothingness. It felt as if he could stance himself, as if he could pretend he was alone in the vast arms of space. He felt the familiar shift of air that came with the presence of someone who carries themselves too highly.

“You come here often?” A voice, Kylo Ren, said, breaking the silence Hux was admiring. His voice was disturbingly soft, as it usually was without the mask. Kylo Ren moved, gracefully under the mess of black robes he wore and sat in front of the window.

Hux chose not to reply, trying again to return to stargazing, but found himself distracted by the presence of the man on the ground, who had now begun to speak again.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Ren said, tracing a finger lazily through the air as if to swirl in the patterns of the galaxies in the distance.

“Yes, although I’d never take you for a romantic.” Hux replied, moving to sit beside Ren. AS soon as he sat, Ren leaned over and placed his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“I could say the same for you. You don’t look much like a romantic.” Kylo replied. 

Hux scoffed. He shifted slightly, moving his legs out from under him and sending them out in front of him. He rested his head onto of Kylo’s, letting out a deep breath as he looked out at the stars.

“Do you know any constellations?” Ren asked, the vibrations from his deep voice flowing through Hux.  The stars twinkle behind him, like the glimmer in his eye.

“Could you shut up?” 

“Do you?” Ren pressed.

Hux sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back onto his hands, causing Ren to lift his heavy head off his shoulder. “I know some, but they’re only visible from another system. What about you?” He said, asking the question with bitterness in his voice.

Ren, choosing to ignore the bite from Hux’s words, replied. “I never learnt any. Well, at least, I never remembered any.”

Hux nodded. 

Silence overtook the air between them once again as Hux returned to watching the swirling stars in the distance. It was soothing, until Ren opened his mouth again.

“Let’s make some.” He stated.

“Make _what_?” Hux asked, exasperated. 

“Constellations. I think that that-“ He said, point across Hux’s chest to a cluster of stars. “Should be called Scallop.”

Hux snickered. “Scallop?” He asked, raising his brows.

Ren shrugged, smiling slightly. “Why not? Constellations never look like what they’re supposed to anyways.” 

Hux found himself smiling as he shook his head. Scooting closer to Ren, he pointed out dead in front of them. “I call that one, ‘Ren is an Asshole for interrupting my Quiet Time’” Hux replied.

Ren raised his brows in mock offence, causing Hux to break out into light laughter. Hux leaned into Ren’s lap, settling himself between his legs. It was soft, naming stars and constellations. It was also painstakingly temporary, Hux reminded himself, that they were giving titles to things needed perspective to make sense in the first place.

As if he sensed Hux slipping into his thoughts (in hindsight, he probably did), Ren placed his chin on Hux’s head. causing the finer to scowl.

“I’m not that short.” Hux grumbled, leaning back into Kylo.

Kylo chucked, vibrations revirbirating into Hux. “What do you think that one looks like?” Ren asked, pointing to another cluster of stars.

Hux chewed his lip as he thought. “It kind of looks like a hand.” He said, turning his head to the side as if it’d magically appear.

Ren furrowed his brow. “I don’t see it.”

Hux sighed, reaching behind him and grabbing Ren’s face, turning it forcefully to the side. Ren looked at the cluster for a few more seconds, before replying.

“I guess I kind of see it.” He said, leaning back and letting Hux slip down to lay his head on his leg.

Hux smiled up at Ren. “Broaden your horizons, Kylo. The universe will kneel at your fingertips.”

Ren laughed, catching his tongue between his teeth as he did so. He looked back down at Hux, who was looking up at him with big, blue green eyes. Leaning down as Hux leaned up, Ren caught the ginger’s lips in his own.

The kiss was soft, as warm delicate lips moved against Ren’s. Hux was nothing if not calculated, and this was no different- his kisses, his touches, always had purpose. The hands sliding down Ren’s neck, the way he shifted to straddle the knight and lay his arms loosely not op of his shoulders.

Ren kissed like he did everything else in his life, with passion and vigour. But on the rare occasion where the fury he carried on his shoulders was stamped out of him, his kisses were sensual and soft, rose red lips moving lazily across Hux’s, tongue swiping briefly at the General’s lips.

They hovered at that point, never bothering to deepen the kiss, simply enjoying the warmth of each other as the let their hands travel, skirting around edges of clothes, let their mouths faintly touch, moving ever so slowly, without the usual rush or fevered frenzy. It was delicate, it was gentle and so unlike the both of them that if Hux stopped to think, he’d question if it were really Ren’s hands that were massaging the knots in his neck while his mouth moulded against his.

And if everything were to disappear the next day, Hux was glad that he would still have this memory, of the moment they kissed under a bed of stars in the vast entity of space, soaking up each other’s presence as if they were each the sun, or a new star named after a shape it made from a spaceship in a distant galaxy. 


End file.
